


Stripped

by damn_replicants



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Naked Cuddling, Rescue, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_replicants/pseuds/damn_replicants
Summary: Somewhere in the Star Wars universe, possibly pre- or post-Force Awakens, Kylo is rescued by a certain General, who discovers that the tall, dark man isn't as tough as he seems.





	Stripped

The process wasn’t an easy one; Ren had resisted, but that hadn’t stopped them. They were relentless, manipulating and humiliating him. He had nothing. Stripped of his robes, stripped of his pride, he curled in on himself against a cold parasteel wall. It had felt like months. 

He shivered; the cold was slowly breaking through his meditative barrier. He became vaguely aware of someone approaching, and gave it no thought. It was getting closer, almost within range of the weak pulses of the Force that he radiated. He used what was left of his strength to reach outside of his cell, and suddenly the footfalls seemed more familiar. He retreated, waiting for the individual to enter the room and beat him again, but instead he heard the sound of a struggle, of bodies hitting the ground... The door opened behind him and whomever it was stopped maybe a foot away from him. He closed his eyes and focused, saw a head of dishevelled red hair. So this was their plan. Be interrogated and torn down at the hands of someone that he trusted almost as much as- No, that was someone else’s life, not his. 

A hand reached out, hesitant, skeptical. He tensed, prepared for the person to mar his skin and take the last sliver of dignity that he still held on to. What he got was warm skin gently brushing the hair off of his forehead, and a greatcoat being draped over his shaking form. The General was stronger than Ren had previously thought, lifting him off of the ground with practised ease and holding the Knight to his chest. Ren gripped the collar of Hux’s uniform jacket, and wondered for a moment if it was to confirm that the General was there, or that Ren himself was. Hux glanced at Kylo, the redhead’s hair beyond fixing, his cheeks stained with grease and blood, and Kylo felt overwhelming concern coming from the General along with... with fondness. With a need to shelter, to protect. 

“Out.” Hux mumbled, and Kylo pulled away from Hux’s thoughts, but let a single thread connect them. I thought I told you to get out of here, Ren. 

_I did. I can’t see your thoughts anymore, I just want to hear you._

__“You are aware that I am capable of speech.”__

____

____

_I, on the contrary, am not_. Kylo glared at the General to get the point across. 

___“What is it? You might as well tell me what’s ailing you. I’ve nothing better to do than listen,” Hux replied as he boarded a small shuttle and pushed past stormtroopers to the rear, nudging a door open with his boot._ _ _

_It’s nothing, and why should I feel compelled to tell you anything?_

___Hux rolled his eyes as gently laid Kylo on a small cot near the door. Ren pulled his knees up to his chest and rolled onto his side, the heavy coat engulfing him and pool around him. Hux sighed, sitting on the edge of the cot and tentatively placing his hand on Ren’s hip, watching the Knight inch closer to him._ _ _

___Kylo shifted toward the General, moving until his forehead rested on Hux’s hip. The redhead tensed for a moment, regarding Kylo with a smug grin. “I never pegged you as clingy.”_ _ _

_Shut up_. Kylo growled softly as he closed his eyes, _I’m tired. _After a few seconds of silence, there was a rustling of fabric and the warmth of Hux disappeared. A moment passed, then Ren was being pulled backwards by two skinny arms, and gathered up into Hux’s lap, with Hux resting his back against the wall. Something wasn’t right, Hux was warmer than before... The General had removed his boots and jacket, and was now clad in an undershirt and his trousers. Kylo studied his form, taking note of the freckles that were scattered across the neck and part of a shoulder that the shirt didn’t cover, the sharp ridge of his collarbone. He traced these with his fingers, drawing patterns with them and staring at them with curiosity. He stopped when he noticed the skin slowly turning a light shade of red, and looked up at Hux to find that his cheeks and ears were the same colour. Hux scowled, muttering a quiet, “What.” as he avoided eye contact with Kylo.__

____I like them. They interest me. ____ _ _

“Sure, because you haven’t seen anything like them before.” 

_I haven’t._

___“Oh. I don’t like them, myself.”_ _ _

_Why not? They’re gorgeous._

___The skin under his fingers turned a brighter hue of red. Hux cleared his throat, focusing his attention on a nearby wall, “I- ah... Thank you.” Kylo watched the General for a few minutes before letting his head rest against the man’s chest, listening to the heart beating and the lungs expanding. A hand settled itself in Kylo’s hair, messing with the strands and gripping just enough to make its presence known. Ren hummed appreciatively, and let himself drift in and out of consciousness. The fingers drifting over his scalp gently tugged, and Ren let his head fall back to look at the General. He was released, and two hands cupped his cheeks. He eagerly pressed his lips against Hux’s. The Knight found the hair trailing over the back of Hux’s neck, pulled, and was rewarded with a satisfied moan from the man above him. His bottom lip was caught between the General’s teeth, and bitten enough to draw blood. He whined softly, and let himself be pushed onto his back. Hux paused to turn on a commlink with the shuttle’s pilot, “How much time is left before arrival?”_ _ _

___“About two hours,”  Was the muffled response. Hux cut the link and smirked at Ren, pressing their bodies together and drawing a long whimper from the Knight, “I think that we should make good use of those two hours, don’t you?”_ _ _


End file.
